Maintaining and monitoring an oilfield is a tedious and time intensive task. Typically, a user must be present on-site in order to determine the status of the tanks and the overall operability of the entire system, which may include, but is not limited to, tanks, pipes, valves, etc. In some cases, and entirely without warning, system or process failures may bring a multi-million dollar operation to a halt in seconds.